


More than Qualified

by ThatOtherGirl



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOtherGirl/pseuds/ThatOtherGirl
Summary: Lois finds out if Clark is qualified for the job.Fluff and smut!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and found myself shying away from my multi-chaptered fics so I figured would I aimlessly write. Here's the result and I'm sort of shocked by it- I really had no intention of it turning out like this. Oh well, hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Another old fic I wrote and am bringing over here)

 

He couldn't breathe.

Pulling on his tie anxiously for the third time, Clark nervously watched the silent woman sitting behind the intimidating desk. She hadn't spoken a word since he had handed her his resume with shaky hands.

His mind was a series of jumbled thoughts, the most dominate being how desperately he wanted this job. Clark brushed the sweat from his brow as he thought of all the other hardworking people who had applied for the very same position. Hundreds of applicants had been interviewed before him and most likely there were hundreds left to be sorted through after him, some had more experience than him while others were less clumsy. Still, he consoled himself with the fact that she hadn't booted him out of her office after only a simple greeting, as rumor had it she was prone to do.

He knew that if she hired him, which seemed to be a very big if at this point, it would be strenuous and sometimes unbearable, but he also knew that this position would undoubtedly do wonders for his career, turning an unknown reporter into a household name, he had seen it done numerous times. The Daily Planet was world renown for it's ability to pluck out the cream of the crop.

Clark shook his head, knowing he had to distance himself from the country sayings he had grown up around. He could sense his smalltown ways would do little to impress the city bred woman who was currently studying his portfolio with a hint of reluctant interest.

She seemed the type to hold nothing but disdain for the conservative ways smalltown Kansas folk held onto dearly.

Searching his mind for anything he had ever heard of his potential employer, Clark cringed.

Strong, brilliant and full of a stubborness that could drive any man insane seemed to be constant attributes associated with her. She was a woman that held herself to high degree of excellence and expected nothing less from those around her.

The only problem with her reputation was that no one ever mentioned just how beautiful she truly was. With a luscious body encased tauntingly in a tight skirt and almost sheer white blouse she was the epitome of a temptress, but added with her silky dark locks that brushed teasingly against her collarbone, intelligent eyes that held a hint of mischief and full, pouty lips that seemed to beg for his kisses made her a goddess that seemed to have fallen from the heavens.

Clark let out a small smile, a goddess from the heavens was the perfect match for an alien fallen from the stars.

A firm yet dulcet voice pulled him from his pleasant musings, making him jerk to attention. Blushing, Clark chastised himself, it wasn't the best idea to fantasise about the woman who had last say over any new hirings.

"After reviewing your resume, I've noticed a point of concern, a possible conflict of interest." With a sigh, she pulled her plump lower lip between her teeth as she continued to scrutinize his career choices over the years. "I couldn't help but notice that you worked at the Gazette for some time…" Pinning him with hard eyes, she questioned. "Working for a paper that your previous place of employment held such antagonism for wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

"Not at all, Miss Lane." Eager to further his reassurance, Clark continued. "While I'll always hold a soft spot in my heart for the Gazette, because they gave me valuable lessons in the world of journalism, I know that The Daily Planet is where my future lies."

Eyes shining brightly, she sent him a faint smile, pleased with his answer. Gracefully standing from her chair, she walked around the large desk and propped herself on the edge, right in front of him.

Clark gulped, his adams apple bobbing as she crossed her legs, her skirt riding high on her smooth thighs. His mind couldn't help but note that she had forgone wearing stockings.

Leaning back, Lois reached behind her to grab a stack of papers, oblivious to the eyes openly staring at the way her blouse stretched across her chest, the top button straining from it's confines.

Clenching his fists, Clark resisted the urge to assist the pearl button's release.

She eyed him over the large stack of papers, grudgingly admitting to herself that his resume was indeed impressive.

"Listen Mr…" With a quick glance at the paper infront of her, Lois found the name she hadn't bothered to learn and continued. "…Kent. We've already filled all available positions, but there is one that I think might satisfy a man such as yourself…

Tampering down his disappointment at not receiving the job he had come for, Clark nodded and waited for her to elaborate on the position she thought he might appreciate.

Instead of continuing immedietly, Lois shifted slightly and leaned back; uncrossing her legs in the process.

Letting out a small squeak, Clark's eyes glued to the small piece of pink material her movement had revealed.

A shot of lust swept through his system as he scooted lower in his seat for a better view, hoping she wouldn't notice that his gaze was trained on the apex of her thighs.

"It's a great opportunity." Lois explained, dropping the papers to the desk with a small thud. "I can guarantee that you would find it extremely enjoyable."

Guiltily, Clark looked up and nodded absently, hoping she couldn't see the growing bulge in his pants. Lois licked her lips while she studied him from beneath her thick lashes.

Leaning forward, she slowly trailed a finger down his muscular chest, gripping his tie tightly and hauling him to her. The force of her pull jerked Clark into her, his hands landing on the desk only a few inches from her bare thighs.

"Miss Lane…?" Clark questioned softly, staring into her lust filled gaze.

Ignoring his confusion, Lois expertly undid the knot of his tie before yanking it from his neck.

His lips only a breath away from hers, Clark groaned as her hands made their way around his back, pulling him closer.

Forgetting any sense of propriety, he moved his hands up her legs; bunching her skirt around her thighs.

The sight of pink lace caused his wavering control to snap.

Pulling her legs apart abruptly, he stepped between them and hoisted her thighs onto his hips, groaning as her center rubbed deliciously against the bulge straining in his pants.

Refusing to allow him the upper hand, Lois pressed her lips against Clark's roughly, letting out a small gasp as he flicked his tongue out to run across her plump lower lip.

Catching it in his teeth, he pulled slightly as his hips jerked forward, tearing a low moan from her throat. Eager for closer contact, Lois began grinding her hips into his, emitting a soft cry as loud grunts tore from his throat, the sounds mingling and mixing harmoniously in their joined mouths.

Urgency washed over the pair at the feel of their bodies pressed so intimately together. The sound of fabric tearing filled the room along with pants of much needed air. With a half hearted apologetic shrug, Clark threw the ripped piece of lace across the room, letting out a low moan as Lois hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing smooth muscle to her eager mouth.

Clark watched from hooded eyes as Lois took his pebbled nipple into her scorching mouth, her teeth grazing it sharply; sending a jolt of electricity through his body.

Unable to endure the pleasurable torture any longer, Clark yanked her head up to meet his, hard lips crushing her soft ones as his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. More than happy to comply, Lois immedieatly allowed his seeking tongue entrance, purring in delight as his tongue met hers in a harsh show of dominance.

Letting out a huff of impatience, Lois tore at his zipper; needing to feel him against her- inside of her. Clark tore his lips from hers with a gasp when her warm hand gripped him, stroking him with confident caresses.

Before he could lose control of the situation, his hand grabbed hers and placed it on his bare shoulder, silencing her protest with his mouth against hers.

Holding her hips in his large hands, Clark pulled her to the very edge of the desk, forcing Lois to wrap her arms securely around his shoulders to keep balance, her thighs gripping his waist tightly.

With a powerful thrust, Clark embedded himself in Lois' heat; savoring the cry of pleasure that escaped her swollen lips. Gritting his teeth at the intense pleasure being surrounded by her wet heat evoked, Clark withdrew until he was precariously close to slipping out of her welcoming body, only to plunge back in with a force that rattled her teeth and had her clawing mindlessly at his back.

Her body caught his steady rhythm and rose to meet his powerful thrusts, content to allow him to dominate her for the time being.

Throwing her head back in delight, Lois raked her nails down his back, wanting to mark him with her overwhelming pleasure. Tilting her hips toward him for more leverage, Clark's mouth roamed down her neck, landing on her rapidly beating pulse and sucking harshly.

Lois raked her finges through his silky locks and let out a gasp as she felt Clark's teeth graze her neck, his tongue soothing the sting almost immediately.

Needing to feel his skin under hers, she smoothed her hands down his bare, sculpted chest, her lips following the path her hands were taking. Sliding her tongue up his glistening body, Lois smiled at the pleasured hiss that escaped his lips when she grasped the straining cords of his neck between her teeth.

The sound of voices outside the office door pulled Lois from the lust driven haze that surrounded the lovers, causing her to halt from the delightful task of ripping moans from the man bathing her in pleasure.

Unhappy with being neglected for even the smallest moment, Clark's hands found their way under her thin blouse; his large hands cupping her and squeezing the perfect globes convulsively as his lips moved down to her collarbone, nipping his mate gently in a demand for her undivided attention.

Focused solely on him once again, Lois arched into him, her body rubbing against his with each thrust of his hips.

With superhuman speed, Clark slammed Lois against the wall, making her head reel as he surged repeatedly into her malleable body without pause, not allowing her mind enough time to regain it's senses.

Lois gasped, sweat beading on her forehead, her lungs burning from the labored breaths her parted lips sucked in as her body was thoroughly driven to the brink with overpowering sensation.

Wanting to feel her shattering release surrounding him, Clark purposefully slid his hands up her calf, moving unfalteringly over her thighs to reach his ultimate goal. Deft fingers found the bud of nerves, alternating between whisper soft caresses and rough strokes, her gasps of pure delight spurring him on.

Unable to hold off the waves of sensation any longer, Lois opened her mouth to let out a piercing scream. In a blur, Clark's hand was pressed against her mouth as it silenced the sobs of rapture spilling from her lips, mindful of the countless number of people outside the office.

Staring into her glazed hazel eyes, Clark felt her muscles rippling around him in ecstacy and allowed himself to fall over the edge with her; his body bucking into hers with uncontained passion.

Knees weak from his release, Clark's legs gave way, unable to hold them up any longer he slumped to the floor, Lois cradled protectively in his arms as she snuggled happily against his chest. Shifting her pliant body so she was curled in his lap, Clark ran a soothing hand down her back, her body still quaking from aftershocks.

"You're hired." Lois panted into his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the quickly pulsing point on his throat. "but I may need some more convincing later."

Too satisfied to reply, Clark pulled Lois' limp body tighter against his and sighed contentedly as she began to pepper soft kisses haphazardly across his face and down his neck.

"We should open the door…" Lois murmured, glancing at the oak door she had the foresight to close, and lock, earlier that afternoon. "Don't want anyone suspecting…"

Letting go of all pretenses, Clark pulled the sparkling diamond from his pocket and carefully placed it on her slender finger, smiling widely at the look of joy that lighted her face at once again wearing her most cherished possesion. One that she had to wear around her neck too often for comfort.

As much as he enjoyed their games, nothing could compare the lives they lived on a daily basis- maybe one thing could surpass their current status, but Clark was working on that.

"Perry's going to figure it out sooner or later, Lois." Clark reasoned, pressing a kiss to her sweat dampened hair. "He's not editor in chief for nothing."

"It's been seven months Clark. If he hasn't figured it out by now than he never will." Lois stated dryly, pride over the secret they had successfully kept hidden for so long shining in her eyes.

"Lois, we should probably tell them _before_ the wedding." Clark chastised gently, supressing a smile at the satisfied hum coming from the ace reporter in his arms. "It's bound to be a shock when no one even knows we're together."

Lois pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "You're not thinking about telling him about us, are you?"

"Don't you think it's better he hears it from us than some gossip who walks in on us one day?" Clark asked softly, giving her a reassuring smile. "At the rate we're going, it's bound to happen soon, too!"

Giggling, Lois nodded in agreement, memories flashing in her mind of the numerous occasions they had almost been caught with their pants down- literally. It had only been Clark's sensitive hearing that had saved them from any embarrassment. Lois cringed at the idea of their coworkers finding out about the most important relationship of either of their lives in such a tactless manner.

Not one to be sidetracked for long, Lois returned to their conversation. "He'll make us keep the door open."

Frowning, Lois pictured the wrath of their boss at being kept out the loop for so many months.

"Well, I don't think Perry gave us our own office for _this_." Clark chuckled, but quickly stopped as he noticed the real disappointment in her eyes. Knowing just what would make the woman in his arms smile, Clark continued. "He'll probably be so overcome with joy at the news of his star team falling madly in love that he'll give us extra time off for our honeymoon. Hell, he might even give us a few days off right after we tell him the good news."

Eyes widening in excitement, her heart beating rapidly at the idea of spending more than a few hours uninterrupted with her fiance, Lois scrambled off his lap. "Lets go tell him!"

"Lois?" Clark asked, amusement shining in his eyes. When she paused on her way to the door to send him an impatient glare, he continued. "We should probably get dressed first."

Blushing brightly, Lois realized her skirt was still bunched around her waist and Clark only had shoes on.

"You always remember the smallest details." Lois joked as she smoothed her skirt down, openly watching her fiance pull up his pants. "That's why I'm marrying you, Kent."

"You think I'm up for the task of being Lois Lane's husband?" Clark grinned, confident in his ability to make his stubborn partner happy for the rest of their lives.

Walking across the room, Lois bent down and grabbed the remaining evidence of their passionate activities.

Holding up the shredded piece of pink lace, Lois levelled him with a knowing smile. "I'd say you're more than qualified."


End file.
